dark_heresy_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Wookiees World - Environment
Strong, intelligent, and fierce in battle. Wookies make best of friends for those to whom they are loyal - and the worst of enemies for anyone to whom they are not. Unfortunately, Wookiees have virtually disappeared from the population at large and are becoming a faded memory. Physiology: Averaging over two meters in height Wookiees strike fear into the hearts of their opponents because of their sheer size. There is good reason to be scared; few other species match either the strength of a Wookiee or the depths of a Wookiees temper. Their limbs are long with retractable claws on their fingers and toes for arboreal environment of their homeworld. These claws are only used for climbing never for combat, becoming darker in middle age and then graying or whitening in later years (Wookiees can live for centuries) Society: Although their physique makes for a imtimidating appearance. Wookiees live by strict codes of honor and loyalty. Friendship and family bonds knit Wookiees tightly together. for there are dangers on Kashyyyk that frighten even the most ferocious Wookiee. Kilometers tall wroshyr trees cover nearly half of Kashyyyk's surface, defining the worlds unique ecology and serving as homes for most Wookiee communities. On the seventh level of these forests Wookiees have built immense cities in the tress blending technology in harmony with the environment. Mechanical skills and engineering come naturally to the Wookiees Having dominated much of Kashyyyk’s upper levels, the Wookiees were on the path to explore the stars on their own when a neighboring species, the Trandoshans, arrived on Kashyyyk to colonize and exploit the world. Even though the Trandoshans had more advanced weaponry, the Wookiees fought the would-be colonizers off the planet. The Wookiees wasted no time in disassembling the technology Trandoshans left behind. This included a starship with sublight engines. When the Trandoshans returned, the Wookiees drove them away for a second time, then took flight to the stars.The Wookiee-Trandoshan wars continued in spats throughout the later years of the Imperium, with the Imperium mediators usually siding with the honorable Wookiees. The Trandoshans saw an opportunity, however, when Tau declared their intent. They sent emissaries to Tau to recount their grievances against the Wookiees. The Imperials heeded Trandoshan advice and placed the cantankerous Wookiees in labor camps. Wookiee children were held at gunpoint unless Wookiee adults used their technical expertise to build Imperial war material,. Homeworld: Wookiees hail from the forest world of Kashyyyk. This world is dominated by immense old-growth forests, including the kilometers-tall wroshyr trees. These trees form a layered ecology on Kashyyyk, with the uppermost levels being the safest. The deeper one travels into the Kashyyyk forests, the more dangerous flora and fauna one finds. At the lowest depths, even a Wookiee cannot survive for long. Language: Shyriiwook, the Wookiee tongue, continues to amaze scholars with the incredible nuances of grunts and growls that form the language. Few non-Wookiees can speak it or its dialects, like Xac- zik, spoken by the Wookiees of the Wartaki Islands. Conversely, Wookiee physiology prevents them from speaking the languages of other species, including Basic, though most Wookiees have no problem comprehending them. Wookiee PC's Wookiee Characteristic Wounds:12+1d5 Fate: Wookiee Skills Climb, Intimidate, Tech-use Wookiee Feats Rage: Once per day, a Wookiee can fly into a rage as a swift action. While raging, the Wookiee temporarily gains a +2 rage bonus on melee attack rolls and melee damage rolls but cannot use skills that require patience and concentration, such as Tech-use, Stealth. Weapon Familiarity: Wookiees with the Weapon Proficiency (Basic) feat are proficient with the bowcaster. Automatic Languages: Shyriiwook. Category:Player Character Homeworlds